All It Takes
by Raven Morning
Summary: After the battle with Titan and the subsequent hero ceremony, Megamind is stuck with figuring out how he managed to get the girl- and at what point did she become more then just bait in his evil plot? MMRoxanne


Sometimes Megamind wondered how it all happened. It's not as if he planned on falling in love with the reporter he routinely kidnapped. Of course, he knew that she was very attractive by human standards, and certainly by his own, but initially Roxanne was just a pawn. Megamind saw her as a means to get to MetroMan, and as usual, he was right. Steal the woman, hide her, gloat and banter, and then cue the ensuing battle that ends in inevitable failure. All of that was perfectly clear to Megamind. But what he didn't understand was at which point did he stop seeing her as bait and start seeing her as the woman he loved?

Perhaps it was because she was the only other human he was connected to, besides the Warden and his prison family, which was touch and go at best. Although unwillingly, Roxanne spent alot of time in Megamind's company. It was nice to know that someone would talk to him, even if it was mainly disparaging comments directed at him. He admired her attitude, and was often suprised how she kept him on his toes. Always questioning, always challenging- she was his rival when MetroMan wasn't.

Maybe it took an accidental run-in and identity snatching of a museum cataloger to make him realize that it didn't take feats of evil genius to impress her. Hiding behind Bernard's appearance, he was free to enjoy her company without the usual grandiose that being a super villain required. He could let go of everything and pretend to be normal for once. That persona was everything Megamind wanted to be, and everything life wouldn't let him be. He could lay with her in the park under the shade of a tree, her fingers entwined in his. It was a wonderful feeling. And that night at the library, she _laughed_- at his stories, no less!- which was more then he could have ever hoped for.

For the first time in his life, a human_ liked_ him.

Maybe that was all it took. After a childhood of exclusion, a lifetime of isolation, bearing the hate of the world, it wouldn't be difficult to understand how a single touch- a hug, a kiss- could change someone's entire perspective.

And if nothing else, that kiss changed everything.

"What are you thinking about?" An amused voice broke into his thoughts and stole him back to reality. He looked up from his chair to find Roxanne leaning over the back, tilting the corner of her lips in a curious, sweet smile.

"Many things- the past couple of weeks, you, me- us." He had to stop for a moment and savor the word. A smile tugged on his lips as she circled around to sit on one of the chair's arms. She leaned in close to him and he felt his pulse quicken.

"Oh? And what about... _us?_" The last word was whispered softly, right next to his ear.

Megamind swallowed, forgetting for a moment how to speak. Another reason why he fell for her- her ability to render him a useless puddle of blue brains with just a single guesture. "After everything I did to impress you, after all my valiant efforts of villainy, you fell for me while I was hiding behind the face of _Bernard_. It makes no sense."

"I don't love you for your 'evil-ness', and I don't love you because of Bernard." she replied. "I love you for _you_."

"But what am I, if not the world's most ingenious villain?" he exclaimed, puffing his chest out.

Roxanne chuckled. "Oh, I can think of a few things."

Megamind deflated, slouching back in his chair. "Should I be insulted or flattered?"

She snaked a hand up his arm and around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips which he gladly returned. It was cut short, too short in his opinion, when she pulled back to answer.

"You're alot of things, but evil is not one of them."

He grinned cockily. "Are you sure you don't miss the frequent kidnappings and daring, evil plots-"

"You mean, do I miss the predictability?" she cut in with a teasing smile. He frowned slightly, before reaching up, dipping her down across his lap and kissing her soundly. She made a muffled noise of suprise before her eyes fluttered closed. It took a good long while before they parted, and when they did, it wasn't very far. Roxanne brushed her hair behind her ear, her cheeks turning a rosy shade. He smirked.

"Was that so predictable?"

* * *

**This is my first Megamind fic, so I'm sorry if Roxy and MM aren't completely in character. I'm working on it! But I absolutely loved the movie, and I adored these two as a couple, so I had to write something for them. Review, please!**


End file.
